


Cure Me

by mskatej



Category: Smallville
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Fuck Or Die, Healing Sex, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only known cure for Lex's disease is semen. Kryptonian semen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure Me

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by allzugern.

“You know I’d never come to you unless I had no other choice.” Mercy looks about ready to kill him, even though it’s not remotely his fault that Lex went and got himself infected with a Kryptonian disease that has only one cure.

“Maybe if Lex learned to stay the heck away from my fortress, he wouldn’t end up needing me to save his life,” Clark tells her. This is such a ridiculous situation that stalling is the only thing he can bring himself to do right now.

“He’ll die without you, and you know it.”

“How far along are his symptoms?”

“The nausea has kicked in. Next step: coughing blood.”

“How do you people even know how this disease works?” Clark is getting angrier by the minute. “You have no business knowing anything about it.”

“We’re on a clock here, Supes.” She looks pointedly at her watch.

“Damn you all,” Clark mutters, storming over to the window and climbing out onto the ledge. He turns and glares at Mercy. “Stay away from my stuff,” he barks, before taking off into the sky and flying in the direction of Lex’s penthouse.

~~~

Lex is lying on his bed looking pale and furious.

“I can’t believe you, Lex,” Clark yells the moment the door behind him is shut. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Say it one more time, Clark,” Lex says coldly. “Except could you lower the volume a little? I have an exceedingly bad headache right now.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Clark repeats, this time much quieter. “Un. Believable.”

“Oh shut up. As if you’re even surprised that I went snooping where I didn’t belong. I’m Lex Luthor.”

“Yes you are,” Clark sighs, shaking his head. “You know that I have to—“ He really doesn’t want to say it out loud.

Lex looks away, and if Clark didn’t know better he’d say that Lex is embarrassed. “Just get it over with.”

“Um, Lex,” Clark says. “It’s not quite that simple. I have to, you know.” He widens his eyes at Lex instead of explaining. “And also, I could hurt you if I don’t…” he trails off.

“What?” Lex snaps.

“You need to be prepared. We both need to be prepared.”

Lex looks so mad right now, but he rolls over onto his stomach and keeps his face turned away from Clark. His pajama pants cling appealingly to his ass, Clark notices, suddenly amused. Okay yes, this is the last thing in the world Clark wants to do, but at least Lex isn’t hideously unattractive.

“You’re going to need to take those off,” Clark comments, unfastening his cape. He drapes it over the back of a chair and continues to strip at a leisurely pace.

Lex is motionless for a few moments, but then he turns around, clearly curious about what Clark is doing. He raises an eyebrow at Clark. “You want us to be naked for this?”

Clark shrugs. “Sure. It’ll be more comfortable for both of us that way.”

“Comfort isn’t really a priority for me at the moment. Not dying is.”

“Oh just,” Clark blurts, exasperated. “Just take your damn pants off, Lex. I get that neither of us wants to do this, but seeing as we don’t have a choice -– because of _you_ , remember –- we may as well try to make it as painless as possible.”

“And by painless, you mean -- fun?” The bastard is actually smirking at him now.

“Whatever, Lex. What. _Ever_ ,” Clark says. “And stop checking me out.” He drops his tights on the floor and puts his hands on his hips.

“Well _look_ at you!” Lex exclaims. “You’re all -- naked.”

“A brilliant observation, Lex. Oh my God _stop it_.”

Lex laughs. “Sorry Clark. It’s just so _big_. I’m not sure whether to be excited or afraid.”

He is the most annoying person on the face of the planet. “You make my life a misery,” Clark tells him. “Do you hear me? A misery.” He sits down on the edge of the bed, head hanging.

“Right back at you,” Lex replies, but he sounds quite cheerful, and at least he’s finally taking off his pants. “Come on then. Do your worst.”

“Wow, Lex,” Clark says, turning to look at him. “You really know how to get a guy in the mood.”

Lex rolls back onto his stomach and looks at Clark over his shoulder, mouth curving into a rather disarming smile. It’s hard not to notice the bareness of Lex; naked, entirely hairless, and he’s definitely been working out a lot recently. There’s no fat under that silky looking skin, just rippling muscle.

“I should get,” Clark starts. “Do you have any…”

Lex nods towards his bedside table. “In there.”

Clark retrieves the bottle and shuffles around a little on the bed, attempting to find a good position for himself. He settles on his original position – sitting on the bed, half facing Lex, one of his legs tucked under himself, the other dangling over the side. He squeezes a bit of lube onto his fingers and then squints at Lex. “I’m going to touch you now, okay?”

Lex’s smile fades and he nods, then turns his head away from Clark again.

This is the part that Clark was looking forward to the least. He not only needs to get Lex ... loosened up -- which sounds horribly crass, but Clark can’t think of a better way to put it –- so he doesn’t do any serious damage to him, he’s also got to get turned on enough himself to actually do the deed.

He begins by rubbing his slicked fingers over the crease of Lex’s ass, too shy at this point to delve further. In fact, all he seems capable of right now is fondling Lex, which isn’t as weird as he thought it might be. Lex’s skin is so smooth and soft; not that different from a girl's really.

“Clark,” Lex mumbles into the pillow. “That feels nice, but you know that’s not the area that needs to be lubricated right?”

“I know that,” Clark says defensively. “I’m just getting warmed up.”

“Okay, well. No hurry. Just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing.”

“Why do you have to talk like that?” Clark says. “I’m trying to help you and all you can do is mock me.” He defiantly pushes his fingers down Lex’s crack and starts rubbing. It makes Lex gasp in such a way that Clark feels the beginnings of what can only be described as arousal.

“Better?” he asks, and then, because he’s on a roll and because it seems like the right thing to do, he pushes the tip of his index finger into the little hole.

“Fuck,” Lex mutters.

Encouraged, Clark keeps pushing, pushing, until his finger has disappeared completely.

Out, then in. “I must admit, I didn’t know humans could contract this disease. Oh wow.” Is Lex even conscious of the way he’s clenching around Clark’s finger?

“What?” Lex slurs.

“Oh nothing. Just, it feels kind of strange.”

“Yeah well, I’m special.”

“What?”

“I contracted your stupid disease because I’m special.”

“It’s not stupid and it’s not my disease.”

“What do you mean it feels strange? That’s not a very nice thing to say.”

“Not strange _bad_ , just. I’m not used to—“

“Fingering me? I’m aware of that, Clark, but surely this isn’t your first time—“

“Shut up, Lex. I’m not discussing my sex life with you, especially not while I’m—”

“And it is too a stupid disease. What the hell kind of disease can only be cured with semen?”

That’s actually a good question, and Clark would love to respond with something snappy, but he doesn’t. Mostly because he’s finding it difficult to concentrate on anything other than the way it feels to finger Lex.

“I don’t know,” he says, “But I’m just going to—“ Clark works a second finger inside, keeps moving them in and out slowly, steadily, and Lex falls silent again. “That looks really—“

“Strange?”

“No. I mean, yeah. But strange good.” And okay, it’s official, three fingers stretching Lex open looks even better than two.

“Interesting,” Lex murmurs, and Clark looks up, surprised to see that Lex has swivelled his head around and is looking straight at him.

“What’s interesting?” Clark asks.

Lex’s gaze moves south and lingers there. “You’re thoroughly enjoying yourself right now.”

“Yeah, that’s real interesting Lex.” Clark rolls his eyes and shifts his focus back onto his moving hand, which actually _is_ interesting.

“I’m flattered, that’s all. I had no idea you—“

“Oh please. Don’t go getting a big head, Lex. This is merely a physiological response to sexual activity; it has absolutely nothing to do with you.”

“Is that so?” Lex says, smirking. “Still, it’s good to know I don’t disgust you.”

And then he starts doing this thing. He starts moving his ass in time with Clark’s hand, pushing back against him, and _moaning_. It’s incredibly sexy. Rattled, Clark shifts around on the bed, so he’s kneeling next to Lex, fucking him hard now with four fingers.

“Are you trying to prove a point, Lex?” Clark asks him, voice breathless. God _damn_ , Lex looks good right now.

“Come on, admit it!” Lex pants, and he’s glistening with sweat, fucking back on Clark’s fingers energetically. “You find me hot.”

Clark laughs. He will _not_ admit that. Even if it were true he wouldn’t admit that. And it's not true.

God though, Clark’s ready to fuck him. “I don’t find you hot, Lex. I think you’re a big jerk.”

The way Lex grunts with every thrust back is driving Clark crazy.

“The two,” Lex gasps, “aren’t mutually exclusive, Clark.” He shoves himself back onto Clark’s hand with a groan. “You can think I’m a big jerk and still want to fuck me.”

“Oh my God,” Clark says, pulling his fingers free and grabbing the lube again. He slicks his cock as quickly as he can and climbs in between Lex’s legs. “Oh my God,” he says again. "You are such a big jerk."

And with that, he pushes his cock into Lex's ass. _All_ the way in. Clark buries his mouth into Lex's neck and kisses him sloppily, groaning loudly. Lex is still talking, because apparently nothing shuts this guy up, but at least the things he's saying currently are easy on the ear.

"God, that feels -- Clark. Christ."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Clark pants. "This would have really sucked if you weren't enjoying it."

"You were worried about that?"

"Ah-- Yeah, of course."

Lex laughs a little. "I was too."

Clark joins him in breathless laughter, thrusting into him slow and hard. "Wait," he says, confused. "Were you worried that _you_ wouldn't enjoy it or that _I_ wouldn't?"

The laughter gets louder. "Oh Clark," Lex says. "I always knew _I_ was going to enjoy it."

That's good. That means they're on the same page. Clark recognizes now that there was a small part of him that had been looking forward to fucking the crap out of Lex even if most of him disapproved of the idea.

He's moving faster now, feeling really passionate now, and maybe also a little bit panicked about the fact that it will be over soon.

"Lex, I should come back tomorrow night to make sure you're on the mend."

"Okay!" Lex manages to shout between moans.

Clark's eyes are crossing. "Oh God. Lex."

 _Bam_. He's there, he's coming, and the rush is so intense all he can do is cling to Lex, hold himself inside and shake. It takes a few seconds to notice that Lex is furiously jerking off beneath him, and reaching his own loud climax. And then the two of them are just panting noisily, wet bodies stuck together, until they collapse onto their backs on the bed next to each other. Clark starts to laugh.

"What's the joke?" Lex asks, sounding pleased.

Clark turns his head to look at Lex. "I'm pretty sure we weren't supposed to enjoy it quite as much as we did."

"Probably not," Lex admits. "Do you think I'm cured now?"

Clark hopes not. "Hmm. I should probably monitor you closely. The last thing we want is for you to have a relapse."

"That's true," Lex says, nodding. Then he crawls over, lays himself across Clark's chest and kisses him on the mouth. Clark wraps his arms around Lex, pulls him closer, and kisses him back.

"Thank you, Clark."

Clark grins, sliding a hand down over Lex's ass, cupping it affectionately. "You're welcome, Lex."


End file.
